


loving, then losing you

by eunbeagles



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/F, Love, Slight Dahmo - Freeform, dayeon, slight minayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunbeagles/pseuds/eunbeagles
Summary: "should i stop loving you?"
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Kudos: 23





	loving, then losing you

**Author's Note:**

> There's only like 7 dayeon fics here so i figured out i'll write it myself.

I looked at the figure in front of me. You were wearing the red dress I gifted you with. Your beauty shines so bright that the sun felt threatened of losing its job. Your dark brown eyes were sweet and luminous. Your nose was pointy and your lips were so plump that i want to kiss it everytime I see you.

You're perfect. Too perfect of a human being, too perfect of a girlfriend. You're flawless, Dahyun-ah.

But people tend to be ungrateful. Even when they had the best, they still want more. And so do I.

"Nayeon?" your voice interrupted my train of thought, it was lovely. I love how my name rolled off your tongue, your sweet voice greeting my ears.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Why did you want to see me? Do you miss me that much that it can't wait?" you said, as you smiled teasingly toward me.

Why did you have to smile like that? You are making it so hard for me. And your question was not of any help. Not when my answer is going to break your heart.

"You'll get hurt." i cursed my brain as the words rolled off my tongue. I could have put that better. I saw you creasing your forehead then you gave me a 'what do you mean?' look.

"I can't be with you anymore." it took a lot for me to say this but alas, i have to say this. I can see the sparkles in your eyes dissipated, your smile faded away.

"But- why?" i expected this question to be asked, i have the answer but i can't bring myself to say it out. How am i supposed to tell you that I have another girlfriend? The quiver in your voice was enough for me to feel a pang of guilt.

"I told you, you'll get hurt." that was the best answer I could give you, Dahyun.

Your hands reached for mine, I still find it cute that both your hands equal the size of one of my hand.

"I'll get hurt then. If that's the cost to be with you."

That's when I knew i commited a fatal sin. She's an angel. God gave me an angel and yet, I still tried to find love in another human. I'm an ungrateful human being.

"No, I hate seeing you hurt. We can't be together anymore."

"You hate seeing me hurt, which means you love me. I don't get it. We love each other, what's the point breaking up?"

You're smart. Even though you're 3 years younger than me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Gathering the courage to say it. It's difficult when your doe eyes are glistening of hope. It literally screamed out 'don't leave me.'. But Dahyun, this has to be done.

"Then, should I stop loving you? You shouldn't be with someone who hurts you." I feel my world broke apart as I heard that coming out from my mouth. But I have to, I have Mina waiting for me.

The shine in your face darkens, tears adorned your eyes. But your crying face is still pretty. How am I supposed to stop loving you?

"You.. really wanted to breakup with me that much?" you said in between your sobs.

A small nod was my answer to you.

"Then say it. Say that you're going to stop loving me. SAY IT!" you raised your voice at me, that was the first time in three years of relationship.

This is it. For the sake of you, I'll say this.

"Kim Dahyun, I'm going to stop loving you. Whatever it takes, I'll stop. I'll stop thinking about you at night. I'll stop caring about you-"

You didn't let me finish. Instead, you got up from your seat and exited the restaurant hurriedly. It was raining outside, you didn't bring any umbrella with you. Will you be okay? It will be cold.

No, Nayeon. You shouldn't care. That's what you told her.

And that marks the end of my first love.

***

I went on countless dates with Mina. Today was no exception. I took her to the amusement park, we went on the ride that you always refused to. Mina clung onto me as if her life depended on it. But strangely, I was hoping for you to cling onto me this tight, i want you to bury your face in my arms because you were to scared to look forward.

It was wrong, because I was the one who left you for Mina but, I still want you.

"You drag me into this, so you have to buy me ice cream!" it felt odd. Why is your voice coming out of Mina's mouth? Why do I want you to pout at me instead of Mina? Didn't I say I'll stop loving you? Why did I always compare Mina to you?

Mina is pretty, but you're beautiful.

Mina is cute, but you're adorable.

Mina is a good kisser, but you're the best.

And the list goes on. Mina could never be as good as you, Dahyun.

***

"Dahyun.." I moaned as I felt a wet lick on my core.

"That name again? Seriously, Nayeon? It's been 3 months!" Mina snapped, but let's just be real. Who wouldn't be mad when you're thinking about someone else during sex?

Mina grabbed her clothes and put it on, getting ready to get out of my apartment.

"Mina.. please." I snatched her hand, halting a movement. But she pulled her hand back.

"We can't be together if all you're thinking about is Dahyun, Dahyun and Dahyun! From now on, we're strangers again!" Mina said as she stormed off my room, exiting my apartment.

It's weird, shouldn't I feel at least a hint of sadness? But no, I didn't. But I felt hot liquid streaming down my cheeks as I saw the tattoo on my thigh. It was a rabbit holding a tofu. That reminds me too much of our memories. I grazed my finger on the drawing. I was the one insisted on the couple tattoo, and you agreed despite being scared of needles. You really did everything for me.

I need to find you.

***

You blocked me on Instagram, that I had to create another account to stalk you. You looked so happy. That latest post, is that your girlfriend? She doesn't look Korean though?

Momo? Her name doesn't sound Korean either. Mina and her might share the same nationalities. Yes, she does look like a Japanese.

Is that a new tattoo on your arms, it's a peach and a tofu? I thought you told me you're only my tofu?

Oh, I forgot. I should stop loving you. Why should I care?

***

Is this a coincidence, or is this a fate? I ran into you. You were still beautiful as ever. Your pale skin emits shine, and your eyes were still the same eyes I fell for. The only difference is it's no longer shining for me. I saw Momo kissing you goodbye before she walked out. I suppose this is my only chance to talk to you.

I gathered my courage, taking hesitant steps closer to you. I touched your shoulder and you whipped your head. The way your hair flips made you look like a goddess.

"N-nayeon?" oh how i miss you calling my name.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, I'll make you a coffee first." you said and turned around, but I snatched your hand.

"No need, it's not going to take long."

"Alright then, so what is it?" you asked again.

"There's too many people here, can we go anywhere more secluded?"

"Why can't we just talk here?" you gave me your confused look.

"Dahyun, please." I pleaded and then you took me to the store room.

"Is this okay?"

"This is fine."

"So what is it?" I can't control myself, I pinned you against the wall as I leaned in, forcing a kiss on your lips that I adored too much. But you didn't respond, instead, I felt soft punches on my chest. But I ignored it as I pressed my knee on your core, causing you to part your lips as I slid my tongue in your mouth.

And then you pushed me away.

"Nayeon, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"Kissing you, is that wrong?" I sounded so dumb, but I don't care.

"Yes, that's so wrong."

"Why?"

"First, I already have a lovely girlfriend. Second, you said you'll stop loving me." a flash of anger passed your face as you said that.

"What if I never did?" I looked into your eyes.

"Wh-what?" you stammered again.

"What if I never stopped loving you?" I repeated, but with more details.

"I'm sorry, but I did." you looked down to the floor as the words slipped out your mouth. I can't believe my ears.

"Look at me when you say that, Dahyun!" i raised my voice, i can feel tears welling up my eyes. Then you looked up, and your face, there is no expression drawn on it.

"I said I did. I stopped loving you. I even found someone better." my world fell apart upon hearing that.

"Was it that easy for you? Was it? Did you not see my face in Momo? Did you not call out my name when you're with her?" I placed my hand on her shoulder, demanding for an answer.

"No, it's not easy. But I didn't date Momo when we were together."

How did you know? That I cheated on you?

"I'm sorry."

"I kinda forgave you long ago." for the sake of God, Dahyun. Why are you being so nice? Be mad at me!

"Then, can't we fix this? We can go back to the good old days." I convinced her.

"No, we can't." your voice was stern.

"Why? Because you already had a girlfriend?! Then break it off! It's not like you can guarantee Momo won't cheat on you like I did!"

Then I felt pain on my right cheek. You slapped me in the face. What happened? You used to be someone with a long patience.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MOMO LIKE THAT!" you raged, but then you took a breath to compose yourself.

"Didn't you say you broke off our relationship because you don't want me to hurt? Then why are you still hurting me?"

Silence. I can't bring myself to answer you.

"Don't you want to be together with me again?" I asked, I knew I sound so vulnerable but I didn't care. Your answer was what I once said to you.

"I shouldn't be with someone who hurt me, Nayeon."

And I fell down on my knees, in the store room of your workplace, crying my heart out because I lost you for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
